My Life Is Over
by misspin
Summary: Pansy is a little over dramatic... And this is her life.
1. Irrelevance

My Life is Over = Chapter 1: My Life is Over  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know I do NOT own any of the character, J K Rowling does. Wish I could say that I did, but I don't. I mean if I did I would be getting rich off of them right now, now wouldn't I?  
  
A/N: Well... I should be working on all of my other fics, I really should. But... I got distracted, and well....this is what happened. I started my brand new Pansy Parkinson fic! Yes I am fully aware that not many people are all that fond of her, but I have made room for her in my heart and I would love for you all to please do that same. Oh and I have listed dear Draco Malfoy as the secondary character because he will be coming in later! Now please read!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Arrrrgggg.... MY LIFE IS OVER!" I moaned. I was sitting on my bed up in the Slytherin's sixth year girls' dorms and had just finished reading the latest letter from my mother.  
  
"What on earth are you going on about now Parkinson?" Blaise demanded in an entirely unsympathetic tone, which was entirely uncalled for if you ask me.  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all! Oh no! Just that I'm doomed to marry a Blast Ended Skrewt tamer named Alphonzo!" I wailed dramatically, because you see the utter horribleness of my future was an incredibly dramatic and all around awful thing.  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"I know this how she asks?" I scoffed, "Completely ignores the entire point and goes straight to asking stupid and completely irrelevant questions!"  
  
"How is that irrelevant?" She asked. Always with the stupid and completely pointless questions!  
  
At this point I threw my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them at her, but missed by a mere inch, okay well it may have been a few inches, or perhaps a meter, but let's not get caught up in the silly little details shall we?  
  
"I was aiming for your head. I just wanted you know." I explained, so that she wouldn't think that I was just in a mood and felt like throwing things. I wanted her to know that I was in a mood where I felt like throwing things at her head.  
  
"You are such a drama queen," She said and gave me that really unattractive look of hers that makes her look rather like a drunk squirrel who is rather angry at something, perhaps another squirrel or a tree.  
  
"Last year the Weasley twins had a poll going around about you, you know. The question was whether you were a girl or a boy," I felt like this was the right time to tell her. In all honesty, I'd been saving this one for when the opportune moment came, and finally it had.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked with her mouth all hung open, which made her look quite like a confused duck who is quite possibly drunk, or just incredibly stupid, or maybe both.  
  
"And I voted that you were a guy," I added helpfully.  
  
"PANSY! We've only been sharing a dorm for six years!"  
  
"Yes, and just imagine my surprise when I found out that you were a boy!"  
  
"I am NOT a boy!!! You're psychotic, really really psychotic, you know this right?" She asked, as if I were the crazy one. At least I hadn't been lying to my dorm mates and posing as a girl when I was really a boy for the past sixth year! Me the crazy one? As if.  
  
At this point she got up and stormed out of the room in an angry huff, Blaise does a lot of angry huffing, it's really a personality dysfunction if you ask me, which no one ever does.  
  
But anyways, I seem to have gotten way off track, I was talking about how I was going to be forced to marry a Blast Ended Skrewt tamer named Alphonzo. Well it's a shame about that really, see my parents had decided that it was about time they got to finding someone "suitable" for me to marry. See that's the way my parents were, the family name was more important than the family. It was of up most importance that I married into a nice (by this they mean pure blood) family of high social standing (which means rich). It would be absolutely tragic if the wrong sort of person (a non-pureblood and non-rich person) should become a part of the family.  
  
Now naturally I could not be trusted with the most important task of choosing this person, so luckily for me (please take note of the sarcasm) my parents were willing to step in and take over. Now in all fairness it was highly unlikely that they would chose a Blast Ended Skrewt tamer named Alphonzo, since that is a very unsuitable profession (something both me and my parents would agree on) and it was more probable that they would pick a scary death eater named Nukpana.  
  
Can you really blame a girl for being upset about having to possibly marry someone named Alphonzo? Or Nukpana? Would you not also be in a state of complete and utter distress? In fact I believe that I was handling it quite well actually, besides Blaise deserved to have a book thrown at her head. Everybody knows that she has that evil-I'm-Better-Than-You-Because-I'm- Completely-Sane air to her, and would probably fully support the throwing of books in her general direction. In fact perhaps I will start a club.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now folks. Review and tell me what you thought of it! 


	2. Owling

My Life is Over = Chapter 1: My Life is Over  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know I do NOT own any of the character, J K Rowling does. Wish I could say that I did, but I don't. I mean if I did I would be getting rich off of them right now, now wouldn't I?  
  
Summery: Pansy and her mother exchange letters. Madness ensues.  
  
A/N: Well... I should be working on all of my other fics, I really should. But... I got distracted, and well....this is what happened. I started my brand new Pansy Parkinson fic! Yes I am fully aware that not many people are all that fond of her, but I have made room for her in my heart and I would love for you all to please do that same. Oh and I have listed dear Draco Malfoy as the secondary character because he will be coming in later! Now please read!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
To My Dearest Daughter Pansy,  
  
Hello dear, I'm afraid that your reply to my last letter was most uncalled for. I mean really, I haven't heard such curses from a young lady in all my years and I most certainly don't wish to hear them from you again. And who on earth is this Alphonzo character you kept mentioning? And of what affiliation is he to blast ended skrewts? Really Pansy, for the last half of the page you just wrote kill me now over and over. You really shouldn't ask for such things, you just never know when someone may actually take you up on it.  
  
1Now the Goyle's have a boy about your age don't they honey? I hear that Mr. Goyle is getting a promotion at the ministry, now isn't that nice? Perhaps we shall invite the Goyles over for tea some time over vacation. Now wouldn't that be nice? I'm sure that the Goyle boy is quite the gentlemen, much like his father.  
  
Now please honey try to stop being so melodramatic and please act the way that is expected of young lady! Really it shall be hard enough finding a man willing to marry you, what with that unfortunate nose of yours. We really do not need to add your some what problematic personality to the list now do we? I advise you to keep that in mind from this point out.  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Dearest Mother  
  
P.S.  
  
What on earth did Blaise do to you? Was it really necessary to cover my letter with stick figures of her being impaled? Really Pansy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Mummy Dearest (I write this with nothing but contempt mind you),  
  
I do not feel that my letter was at all uncalled for! What with the prospect of marrying a Blast Ended Skrewt tamer named Alphonzo and all! I mean I felt that my reaction was rather understandable! And you have only confirmed my fears mother! Goyle?! You mention Goyle?! Do you plan to marry me to him?! Have you ever met Goyle?! If you had you would not dream of mentioning him as a possible husband. You have only proven to me that you are most definitely trying to ruin my life. Why oh why?! Why?! Why I ask you why?!  
  
And I am NOT. I repeat NOT being melodramatic. You are just much to insensitive to understand my plight, or perhaps too old. Either way you obviously do not understand. Why do you hate me so? What have I ever done to you? What I ask you, what?!  
  
And how dare you mention my nose! My nose is just slightly upturned. I'll have you know that some people consider it to be rather fashionable! People are just much too jealous to come out and say it. AND I'll also know that just yesterday one of the older students mentioned to me in passing that I was beginning to grow into it. Besides you happen to resemble a duck mother. Yes that's right a duck!  
  
Now if you don't mind I have to go have a mental break down.  
  
Ta ta for now.  
  
Your most hated daughter,  
  
Pansy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Pansy My Sweet,  
  
What on earth are you rambling on about this time? Who said anything about you marrying the dear boy? I simply mentioned that perhaps we would invite them over for tea or perhaps a light supper. That nearly qualifies as a wedding now does it? No, of course not. You really shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that, it's really not very becoming in a young lady.  
  
We do not hate you Pansy. We simply feel that the choice of your future husband might be slightly to great a task for you, that's all. We really have only your best interests at heart honey. Can't you please just try to see that? We love you and our only wish is for you to be happy.  
  
Now please try to act a little bit more (for lack of a better term) normal. A lady, Pansy dear, is refined. Please look up the definition of refined and try to act it would you?  
  
Your Loving Mother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Mother,  
  
Refined - Free from coarseness or vulgarity; polite.  
  
Translation – Quiet and boring.  
  
There are you happy now?!  
  
-Me-  
  
P.S.  
  
If you really loved me, you wouldn't put me through such torture! You'd trust me to find a fitting husband on my own! You wouldn't force someone like Goyle or Alfonzo on me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Dearest Daughter,  
  
I am really beginning to fear for you mental state. I mean really, we are not by any means forcing the Goyle boy on you and for the last time who on earth is Alfonzo? And those picture of Blaise... They are very unsettling Pansy dear, would you please refrain from drawing them? It simply cannot be healthy.  
  
Pansy dearest, are things all right at school? Are you getting along with your housemates? Is getting upset over something so silly as this marriage thing your way of asking for help? Are you trying to get more attention? Would you like some more spending money? Would that help?  
  
Please dear try to see this from your father and I's point of view. The person that you marry will directly represent both he and I and every other member of this family and it is important that he is of the right background. Please try to be a little more open.  
  
-Your Loving and Caring Mother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ruiner Of My Life,  
  
You dare ask of my mental health?! My mental state?! I, mother, am not trying to ruin my poor innocent daughters life for the pure amusement of it all! I am not trying to drive my poor daughter to the brink of insanity! You're enjoying this aren't you! You're probably cackling as you read this now! Shame on you!  
  
And of course things are all right at school! My issue is not school. It is you and your damn evil ways! I do not want attention. Not from you or from father. And how in the hell would your money help me with my relationships? On second thought, forget I asked and go ahead, send it. Perhaps I will use the money to hop a train to Egypt to escape you and your marriage talk!  
  
I will not see it from your point of view! I am much too busy with my own thanks.  
  
-Your Spawn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A/N: Naturally my Pansy is a little on the dramatic side. - For some reason I thought it'd be fun to make her this way... Not sure why... Draco will come into the picture either in the next chapter or the one after that. Oh and Please Leave me a review! I'd love you forever if you did! (Okay well probably not forever because that would be sort of creepy...) 


End file.
